Dreaming in Her waterfall!
by Lady Abella
Summary: Hey i um am bakk * i changed the name but it's the same i assure you... minor changes please reread thank you for patient readers i will write more plz review and tell me any ideas tho


**Dreaming in her waterfall**

**Book 1: The Waterfall**

**Sakura Haruno is 18 is looking at the stone she has made herself for her dearest Sasuke Uchia and her dear friend Naruto Uzamakie. She is wearing a light pink kimono and got pink Sakura flowers at the ends of it. With traditional Japanese sandals. Hinata Hyuga a childhood friend is approaching her with a light purple kimono with beautiful white flowers at her edges. **

"Sakura really is there any use crying it makes the pain worse don't you think" Hinata grasped the pink haired girl and whispered next to her. "So you missed our upcoming anbu celebration for me you're a good friend indeed not all like Ino Chan. "Look we have a mission tomorrow it's to go after some waterfall ninja to get the ice kunai poison" Sakura's child hood friend whispered. "Hinata you are my friend indeed you must understand more that anyone how hard it must be to live without the one you love and for it to sink in each and every night not even knowing if he's alive getting killed by the Akatsuki I.I.I can't live without him Hinata I can't I.I.I Need he Hinata Chan help me help me understand sasuke dosen't love me he's with that girl you heard her name Chiri Chan she's in the waterfall village him clutching my sasuke I can't take it I'm going to runaway" Sakura Chan wept. "Sakura for you to tell me that it's like you...you think you I you could trust me Sakura I...I...can't stop thinking of Naruto-kun you know his light eyes I just I wonder you know how he looks if I'll ever see his face ever again I'm worried sakura chan help me for get those…those awful memories that fill my head help me understand Sakura you're my best friend too we are two of a weeping kind" Hinata spilled. The two girls lay there hugging only for sec. but it felt like hours finally, they said their goodbyes and farewells and headed off to their houses.

Sakura is on ma tree top staring at the open view about 100 branches up. She is thinking of one of her most precious moments with Sasuke screamed. "Well, that's a shame Sakura I was finally going to ask you out." Sasuke said. A voice trickled memories in her brain she knew it was Sasuke but definite she did not want it to be.

Uchia Sasuke the one she truly loved, was here and cruely spitting at her. She was remembering the time when Sasuke and she fell off the cliff and she held on to never to want to let go.

She reached in her kunai pouch and grabbed Sasuke's kunai put it up in the air and a couple of shurikens shinged it out of her hands. "Can't you people give me some peace and let me AT LEAST DIE HERE NOW." Sakura threw a punch with a combo of a double power kick cha!!! No I will not lose I have my ambitions and I do stick to them sakura thought angry. Tiger boar e.t.c. "Kage Bunjin no jutsue" sakura screamed. "Magen: Satsu Illusion no jutsue!" Sakura put the hand sign sin place. "So you have also developed that technique are you exploring all our five countries secrets you lonely cherry blossom" sasuke said sneering with a smirk across his lip. "Sakura chan what are you doing" Hinata shut her eye and reopened it in a blink of a eye "Byakugan" Hinata said to herself "this is for your own good don't hate me after this "Doton: Doryu Heko release" Sakura started.

"Leave me be you shy girl this does not concern you" Sakura said sternly. "Oh really you sakura chan are my best friend I am not going to let this jerk ruin you or hurt you again I can prove it. "Remember when you told me that story felt I had to protect you!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke threw some shurikens at her. It went right through her not even slicing so couldn't be a clone it was a hologram. "I hate sasuke for leaving you I you just caused to much pain" Sakura threw a punch, Sasuke dodged. I'm impressed you're not the silly little cherry blossom flower anymore eh?" sasuke joked. "Hn, have you noticed something sasuke I'm at hokage level now I really did it to impress you but, now I want to use it for revenge!" Sakura screamed.

Editors noted:

Okay I think I wrote this when I was like 12 but im back now and 15 so prepare for much better stories huh?! Go abella abella abella lmao stop stop jk.


End file.
